Thirst
by Ree-Vance
Summary: He wished that he didn't get thirsty at midnight. Lyon/Juvia One-Sided.


Thirst

It would have been nice if he didn't get thirsty at midnight. Without the need of the water he could sleep through the whole night and not wander down _that_ hallway in a blind search for water. Maybe he could have dreamed about the future, his future to be exact. A small modest home with a loving blue-haired wife and three kids. They would teach their kids how to use their magic to the maximum!

He needed water at midnight. His throat was so parched it felt like when he was little and Gray made him eat dirt. The hotel they were in was a new one since they the old one had mysteriously com bust into flames during the night. Or so said a pink haired lad. Sighing, he remembered the fire-red blush on another mage's face indicating that this wasn't the full story.

Their love life wasn't any of his business so he didn't press the matter. He only left with a scathing remark to his brother about how only his team could be so reckless and stupid. One fight later they were placed into the only other hotel in the city capable of handling random bursts of magic. His roommate was fast asleep. The faucet in their room had spout out a black _muck_; Lyon dared not to drink that.

Thus the young man was walking around in the dark hotel trying to find the kitchen or maybe a block of ice to melt. He kind of hated water for making him miss sleep. He couldn't fully blame water since it reminded him of the beautiful Juvia. In a word she was a dream to him. She was of a similar magic type, the only of her kind that he had ever seen. He was drawn to her like a moth to flame, or more accurately ice to water.

The kind of team they would make would be fantastic, he mused. He, an ice mage, and her, a water mage could do anything together. She gave him power; he gave her a sharp edge. It was perfect.

Life had a way of destroying the perfect things. It could have been the stack of folded laundry that fell over, the erased letter, a late bus, a heat wave that wilts beautiful flowers- or it could have been a parent that died. A bill forgotten about. A sudden injury. A runaway pet. A hurricane. Tornado. Tsunami. Landslide, flood, lighting- Gray kissing Juvia in the hallway outside her room.

What did he do wrong? He was never mean to her or harsh. Whenever she wanted attention he gave it to her. Always. If a friend suddenly couldn't be with her he was always there to be her company. When he saw her around town she was greeted with smiles and compliments. He praised her hard work and comforted her failures.

Isn't that what every girl wanted?

He bought her presents, small things, large things, things in boxes, things in bags, things that could light up, things that could make noises. Stuffed animals with big bows. Robots that could pose. Paper airplanes that could sail across the sky. Rubber ducks that she could play with in her bath. Shampoos that would shine her hair. Soaps that were from foreign lands.

What did he do that he didn't? His brother was cold to her. His brother wasn't nice to her. He always ran away from her. Behind her back he talked about how annoying she was. He stripped in front of her and whoever bothered to look. He ogled women in her presence. She was the gum on his shoe and she knew it.

The second he saw her he knew. She was the girl. She would be the mother of his children, his life-long partner, his one and only. It made no sense to him.

Gray-sama. That was the word she whispered to him once he pulled away. What was so great about Gray? Lyon did everything that Gray did and more. He never gave up on himself. He never gave up on his magic.

Should he stop walking? His feet couldn't move. They were bolted to the carpet unmoving. They wanted him to stay and watch this. His brain told him the same thing. 'Give up on her.' they whispered into his veins. His heart protested, thrashing around in his ribcage wounding him deeply. 'No!' The heart screamed. 'This isn't happening! Let me go!' It yelled at the bone cages.

They kept kissing. Couldn't they hear the racket? The loud smashing in his chest? The ringing in his ears from all the yelling? The hallway was so dark he doubted they knew of the ice mage standing before them dying.

'Help me!' The heart screamed. It had been stabbed and was bleeding all over his lungs making it hard to breathe. 'I'm dying! I've been stabbed! Help me!' Neither the brain or the feet nor the arms dangling limply at his sides made any move to help the heart. The blood was coming up his parched throat. It was an uncomfortable lump that choked Lyon.

His eyes, focused on the passing of saliva between his love and his brother began to water. The very thing he had wanted 5 minutes ago. The substance Juvia was made up of. 'We don't need this.' The brain cried. 'It only hurts us! Get rid of it!' The eyes watered and it splashed on his pale cheeks.

The heart had managed to run away from his chest and leaped towards the floor. It dragged itself towards Juvia's ankle. It grabbed tightly and whispered 'please stop'. Blood continued to pour onto the ground out of the gaping hole in his chest. Lyon's body refused to move.

They broke apart. Gray's mouth opened and he said something to Juvia. The gushing of blood and ringing in Lyon's ears had not stopped; those words were turned into mush. Juvia grabbed his hand and smiled. Gray smirked. They turned and walked down the hallway. The working part of his brain reminded him that Gray's room was that way.

His heart screamed. Juvia was walking away from him. It was thrown against the wall and continued to sob loudly. 'Why!' It screamed. 'I only loved you!' It bellowed. Tears from his eyes stained the carpet, blood rushing out to meet with the tears.

They left the hallway leaving behind a shattered Lyon. With careful steps his feet allowed him to walk over to his heart. Shaking, his hands grasped his heart and lifted it up from the ground.

"We'll be okay." Lyon whispered. "S-She was just a girl." He placed his heart back inside his chest. There was a large hole inside it, footprints from Juvia making it turn black.

Slowly, he turned and walked back to his room. Thirst forgotten. His heart did not start to beat again. It only curled up painfully. Whispering to his ears it said 'Juvia. I love you. Juvia. Juvia.' His eyes stopped watering. There was no water left. His brain said nothing. Keeping quiet for now until the heart was ready to talk.

The door to his room was unlocked. He slipped inside and crawled underneath his blankets. He allowed himself to dream. His heart asked him to dream of Juvia. To dream of what could have been. His heart asked and he did.

Lyon fell asleep with a smile on his face; his hands curled around his chest protectively.

**A/N So. Yeah. This is for a contest; "The new fairytail writing challenges." First entry woot! ._. This was going to be a happy fic, then Lyon was all "No! Ree, make this sad!" So I was all "Psssh, whatever Lyon. It's your heart." **

**Drop a comment maybe? C; **


End file.
